


Obnoxia

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, First Time, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с односточников: I-01 Тоганэ/Мика. Наказание за чрезмерное любопытство. Секс на столе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obnoxia

— A priori obnoxia, — шепчет Тоганэ в маленькое розовое ушко, потом касается его кончиком языка, облизывает ушную раковину, маленькая розовая девочка вздрагивает от отвращения. Мама смотрит. Мика смотрит на неё в ответ и, наверное, даже не соображает, что дёргает при этом бедрами так, что всё сильнее трётся о пах Тоганэ.  
Мама улыбается Мике, а потом переводит взгляд на него и чуть склоняет голову набок. Так она делала в детстве, когда была им довольна. Теперь у неё вечное тело, но мама осталась мамой.  
— Пожалуй, нам стоит попробовать с Шимоцуки-сан, — обращается она к Тоганэ, а потом включается в систему, и улыбается уже Сивилла.  
Тоганэ прижимает Мику к столу ещё сильнее, чтобы до синяков на животе; Тоганэ готов пробовать что угодно. Мика всхлипывает и смотрит на мониторы широко открытыми глазами, будто на сеансе лечения техникой Людовико. Тоганэ задирает её юбку вверх, голограмма колготок «рвётся» от этого сама. Мика пытается ударить, пытается вырваться, пытается не видеть то, что показывает Сивилла, но Тоганэ зажимает ей рот рукой и держит подбородок так, чтобы она ничего не пропустила. Не надо отворачиваться от бога.  
Пальцам мокро от слюны и от слёз, пальцам другой ладони — сухо и горячо, Тоганэ елозит ими между ног Мики, сдвинув край светлых трусиков. Он убирает руку со рта, и Мика сквозь рыдания просит отпустить — кто бы полчаса назад подумал, как сладко эта наглая соплячка умеет умолять? Тоганэ стаскивает брюки и бельё, гладит Мику по спине и разводит её дрожащие колени, член и яйца у него ноют от напряжения. На мониторах — правда этого мира, на мониторах — Сивилла во всей своей многоликой красоте.  
Тоганэ держит Мику за пояс и вставляет ей одним рывком, ему тесно, горячо и почти больно, Мика захлёбывается криком, а потом замирает, как кролик или ящерица перед хищником, пытаясь не шевелиться, не дышать и не быть. Тоганэ нравится чувствовать себя хищником. Он вытаскивает член, размазывает кровь по всей длине и входит в неё ещё раз, так же быстро и грубо, Мика снова кричит, но её слова ничего не значат. Она заслужила это наказание за то, что решила, будто умнее мамы.  
Тоганэ хватает Мику за растрёпанные волосы (они пахнут ромашкой и апельсином, как мило), потом разворачивает и усаживает на стол — так, чтобы можно было видеть её лицо. Мика скулит, и хлюпает носом, и уже не вырывается, даже когда он вколачивается всё чаще, крепко придерживая за бёдра. Сейчас она очень красивая.  
— A priori acquit, — шепчет Тоганэ, глядя мимо Мики, через её плечо, и кончает, блаженная темнота обнимает его какое-то мгновение.  
Мама смотрит на него, у её взгляда нет выражения, как не бывает никогда с того дня, когда её забрали. Но Сивилла склоняет голову набок.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cлово obnoxius](http://linguaeterna.com/vocabula/show.php?n=30238)


End file.
